


let us sport us while we may [ PODFIC ]

by blackglass, canarypods (canarywrites), idellaphod, LittleRedRobinHood, quoththegayven, sobieru, sophinisba



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/canarywrites/pseuds/canarypods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven/pseuds/quoththegayven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/sobieru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: Multivoice Podfic of Chapter 1 (00:15:00)Author's Summary:High school AU. Mr. Holt's AP English class is full of bright but strange teenagers, and two in particular who won't stop bickering: irresponsible class clown Jake Peralta and overachiever Amy Santiago. For some strange reason, they're friends...and maybe someday they'll be something more.
Relationships: Gina Linetti & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz & Amy Santiago
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	let us sport us while we may [ PODFIC ]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [let us sport us while we may](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173989) by [curtaincall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtaincall/pseuds/curtaincall). 

  
  
---  
  
  


  


**_Let Us Sport Us While We May_ **

**written by curtaincall**

  


Voiceteam 2020 Podfic  
Editing & by canarypods; Cover Art by elrohir 

  


  
  
Download: [MP3](https://archive.org/download/let-us-sport-us-while-we-may/let%20us%20sport%20us%20while%20we%20may%20fin.mp3)  
  
Length: 00:15:00  
Size: 12.9 MB  
  
**Featuring:**

canarypods _as amy santiago_  
quoththegayven _as jake peralta_  
blackglass _as rosa diaz_  
sophinisba _as charles boyle_  
sobieru _as gina linetti_  
LittleRedRidingHood _as raymond holt_  
& idella _as the narrator_  


  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Made for Voiceteam 2020! GO TEAM RED !


End file.
